


Your Touch

by minniebingsu



Series: When Friends are More Than Just Friends [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But not in a relationship yet, Daehwi is in love, Fluff, M/M, There is a kissing scene, jinhwi, jinyoung is in love, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebingsu/pseuds/minniebingsu
Summary: Just one night when Jinyoung and Daehwi get to close to each other





	Your Touch

It was over. The world tour has officially ended. On the way back to their hotel the members were silent, they were really exhausted. No one was talking and some where on their phones check their SNS for updates, pictures and videos of today’s Manila concert. Jinyoung was on his phone and while scrolling through his feed he saw a cute video of Daehwi singing and dancing cutely to Gold. Daehwi, who was beside him saw what he was watching and as soon as he saw it was him he grabbed Jinyoung’s phone out of his hand. “Where are those gift, I wanna see?” Jinyoung asked. “I kept them in my bag, I’ll show them to you later.” Daehwi said while watching the video not even looking at Jinyoung when he replied. “I’m so cute in this video.” Daehwi said while giving back Jinyoung his phone. “Okay.” Jinyoung said bluntly to tease Daehwi. Daehwi furrowed his brows, “Wait. Hyung, am I not cute to you anymore?” He said in a whining manner. “Well, we all get it Daehwi. You’re like doing aegyo.” Jinyoung replied trying not laugh. “Answer me, Hyung. Am I not cute to you anymore?” Daehwi really wanted to hear Jinyoung’s answer and of course everyone knows the answer. It’s a hard NO. The members, now just watching the two tease each other, are always fascinated. “Daehwi, do you really think Jinyoung doesn’t find you cute anymore?” Minhyun said. “He isn’t answering me!” Daehwi shouted in the car. Everyone started to laugh on how vexed Daehwi was from the simple teasing of Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn’t help it anymore. So, he cupped Daehwi’s chin and made Daehwi face him. “You’ll always be cute to me.” Jinyoung quietly told him. “Okay, okay. Enough you two bestfriends.” Sungwoon uttered. Daehwi and Jinyoung just smiled at each other. After a few minutes Daehwi rested his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung rested his on Daehwi’s head. Both fell asleep really fast and the scene was so cute Jisung couldn’t resist not taking a picture of the two.

After washing up, Daehwi decided to go out to the balcony of his hotel room and scan Manila’s night sky. He wondered  
why the stars shined so bright tonight and how the sky looked ethereal. He watched as the cars move along the road. He watched the not too many people who were still out that night walking along the streets. He couldn’t believe it, the world tour was over. As sad it may seem, he was happy that he could finally rest.

His admiration of the skyline was interrupted by several knocks on the door. Slightly annoyed at whoever was there, he walked to door while stomping his feet. Daehwi, who was in a rushed to reprimand whoever member or staff decided to bug him late this night, forgot to peek at the peephole and instead harshly opened the door. “Ah what do you want!” Daehwi lightly screamed. Instead of answer, he was met with a confused and blinking Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi just kept silent for a few seconds until Jinyoung smiled and hugged him. Daehwi instinctively reciprocated the hug and hugged Jinyoung tighter and both went in the room. Jinyoung twirled his bestfriend and kicked the door close that created a sound that could be heard throughout the floor’s hallway. Jinyoung, still hugging Daehwi while Daehwi rested his head on Jinyoung’s chest, slowly moved back while dragging Daehwi in suddenly hits his back on the table. “Ouch! Ouch.” Jinyoung let out a whimper. Daehwi suddenly lifts up his head to look at the other. Worrying he caused Jinyoung to hit the table, Daehwi removed himself from Jinyoung’s arms, stood up straight and started rubbing the small of Jinyoung’s back to ease away the pain. “I’m sorry, I should’ve stood up properly.” Daehwi said looking at Jinyoung worriedly. “It’s fine. I doesn’t hurt that much.” Jinyoung said and grabbed Daehwi’s hand and interlocked it with his. “So, what were you doing so important that you had to get mad at me for interrupting you?” “Oh nothing. I was just looking out the balcony.” Daehwi slightly turned his head to face the balcony. “The view is really pretty.” Jinyoung out of instinct looked to where Daehwi was looking.

Daehwi pulled Jinyoung and walked towards the balcony. “See hyung. It’s really pretty out here.” “It is.” Jinyoung replied and then looked at Daehwi. Jinyoung smiled widely at him. Daehwi was someone he wanted to protect at all cost and to see him smiling makes him smile too. Daehwi noticed that Jinyoung has been looking at him for seconds now and started to wonder why. So, he immediately turned his head to face Jinyoung. Jinyoung was shocked with what Daehwi did. Was I looking at him for too long? Jinyoung slightly panicked at their proximity. _His eyes are so beautiful. His nose is so cute._ Jinyoung said so many praises for Daehwi in his mind he didn’t even know he was tracing Daehwi’s face as he mentioned every part of it. Daehwi liked what his favorite hyung was doing, no he loved it. Jinyoung came back to his senses when Daehwi reached for his hand which was in the middle of caressing his soft cheeks. Jinyoung was shocked. How can he be so absent minded when he’s in front of Daehwi? Daehwi’s presence makes him vulnerable and at this state he doesn’t know what to say and how explain to Daehwi what he was doing to his face. Daehwi scrunched his nose and giggled at how red Jinyoung became. Jinyoung loves it when Daehwi does that and Daehwi knows that’s why he did it, to tease the older.

Daehwi lowered Jinyoung’s hand from his cheek and what he did next warmed Jinyoung’s heart. Daehwi did the same. He started tracing his favorite parts of Jinyoung’s face but this time instead of keeping it in, he said them aloud. Daehwi started by his jawline, “Jinyoungie hyung, my sodu, I love how small your face is.” He continued to trace up to Jinyoung’s cheek. “I love how soft you skin is.” Jinyoung just stared straight at Daehwi’s ethereal face as he continued to trace every inch of his face. “I love your nose too, it’s cute.” Daehwi said and looked Jinyoung straight in his eyes. They both smiled at each other. Daehwi goes higher. “Your cute eyebrows that compliments your handsome face.” By this time Jinyoung has fallen for every touch Daehwi has made and closed his eyes to feel this moment even more. Daehwi reached for Jinyoung’s hair, tiptoed and brushed it until the back. “I also love our matching hair color.” Daehwi whispered into Jinyoung’s ears which sent shivers down Jinyoung’s back. Daehwi settles his hand on Jinyoung’s nape and just looked and giggled at how Jinyoung was quite tensed because of his actions. Jinyoung’s eyes were still shut. Daehwi, still not done, started to rub small circles on Jinyoung’s nape. “And you know what I love the most, hyung?” “Hmmm?” Jinyoung quietly hummed. “This.” Daehwi whispered right in front of Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung felt Daehwi’s breathe hit his lips the moment Daehwi said _this_. Jinyoung shot his eyes open and he was met with a split second of Daehwi inching closer to close the gap between them. Their lips met. Daehwi’s eyes were closed while Jinyoung’s was widely open. Daehwi decided to pull back to see Jinyoung’s reaction. The kiss was short and it completely shocked Jinyoung because even after the kiss, his eyes were still wide open. Daehwi just stood up straight and crossed his arms. “I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry.” He said while placing his hand on his lips to cover it and his small smile. “Hyung, sorry if I made you feel weird. Let’s go in its getting quite hot.” Daehwi said and turned around to go in his room. But the moment he stepped a foot in the room, he felt a hand grab his wrist. In a matter of a second he was pinned by Jinyoung by the wall, both his arms are held tightly by the older. It was so fast. Jinyoung started kissing Daehwi so passionately, like he wanted to do this for so long but couldn’t. Daehwi was now the one in the state of shock. He couldn’t keep up with Jinyoung and he was having a hard time, not to mention Jinyoung was still holding Daehwi tightly. Jinyoung loosened his grip on Daehwi’s arms and once Daehwi felt his arms were free he went in and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck while Jinyoung slowly moved his hands down to hold Daehwi’s waist. Exchange of heavy breathes and light laughter were happening. Jinyoung finally had the courage to ask for entrance in Daehwi’s mouth and Daehwi wasted no time to give what Jinyoung asked for. They both fiddled their tongues together. Even if it was their first time doing this, it didn’t feel awkward at all. For some reason they actually loved what was happening and couldn’t explain why so. At one point Jinyoung got a little rough and ended up bitting Daehwi’s lip. Daehwi whimpered because of the slight pain. Jinyoung heard him and stopped. He broke the kiss. Both were breathless, no one knew how long they have been passionately kissing each other. “Did I hurt you?” Jinyoung noticed the slight cut on Daehwi’s lip and he felt guilty for being rough with the kiss. “I’m so sorry Daehwi. I didn’t mean to —“ Jinyoung was cut by a pair of lips on his again. “Hyung, it’s fine. I know, you couldn’t resist me.” Daehwi said laughing. They both went inside because they were already sweating from the heat outside and the heat caused from their little make out session. Jinyoung grabbed Daehwi from behind. “You’re right, I can’t resist you.” Jinyoung turned Daehwi around and kissed him again. The night was still young and the two didn’t mind at all.

The next morning they were met with loud bangs from the door. “Daehwi! Daehwi! Daehwi! Wake up!” Daehwi and Jinyoung stood up and out of the bed to open the door for a loud Jisung. “Daehwi, did you see Jiny — you slept together? Okay. Well, Jinyoung go back to your room and get ready and you too. We’re going to the mall today.” They both just nodded at Jisung and Jisung left shortly. Jinyoung went back in to get his room card and before he left the room he hugged and quickly kissed Daehwi. Daehwi closed the door and just smiled thinking of the times he and Jinyoung kissed throughout the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! Continue to support my series. I also wanna know what you guys think.
> 
> Comment or become my friend on twt (@ecstahwi) :)


End file.
